Pumpkin pie
by Purplesparkles29
Summary: Hans missed Anna and finds a subsitute in a form of a pie! One shot fic.


Hans lay in bed watching the northern lights dancing around in the sky. He had been struggling to sleep since his wife, Anna had left with Elsa to visit their cousin, Rupunzelle in Corona. Hans missed having Anna by his side, feeling the warmth radiating off her body as they cuddled each other and listening to her gently snore when she was fast asleep. Of course he yearned for the sex too. Being newly weds they would find any opportunity to be alone so they could ravish each other. Hans adored the way she would mewl and moan for him during intercourse. The sight of her pale, freckled cheeks flushing red and her perfect pert breasts bouncing up and down as she would ride him was an astounding sight. Anna was such a sweet innocent girl and on the other hand she could be an insatiable little minx. She would often take advantage of groping Hans usually on his backside in public. Thank god he wore jackets which had coat tails on so it wouldn't look too obvious what Anna was doing to any onlookers. His belly interrupted his pleasant thoughts by giving out a loud growl. He couldn't possibly be hungry, he had helped him self to seconds at supper this evening. He patted his belly which he couldn't help notice had become more rotund. Since Anna had left he had found himself eating much more then he normally would. Maybe it was because he missed Anna and his days were not as enthralling as they were with her present. He climbed out of bed and put his robe on so he could go down to the kitchen to find something to satisfy his noisy belly with.

Once in the kitchen he wandered into the pantry and found a tray laden with cooked meats and cheeses. He also found himself some slices of bread left over from supper. He carried the tray and bread into the kitchen and proceeded to make a colossal sandwich. He added pickles, olives and other preservatives to the filling, slathering it all on before piling the cheese and cooked meats on. Once he had finished making it he went to work on devouring the sandwich. He took a huge bite out of it and as he swallowed his mouthful his eyes made contact with pie sitting on the side. Hans had a huge sweet tooth and loved desserts. Hans set his sandwich on the work top in front of him and walked up to the pie. The golden brown pastry looked delicious and his belly growled louder this time in anticipation of him eating it. without any rational thinking Hans stuck his index finger into the pie to find out what filling it had and to his delight it was still warm. He scooped his finger out from the pie and sucked on it, some of the filling dripped from his finger and made a splattering noise at it hit the floor.

"Mmmmmm pumpkin!" Hans hummed as he licked the last of it from his finger. Pumpkin pie was his most favourite and this one was delicious too. He dove two fingers back into the pie this time he noticed how moist and warm it felt. The sensation was all to familiar and then it suddenly he occurred to him that the act he was doing was similar to how he would often finger Anna. The actions, the feeling, it was all the same. He moaned slightly as he began to imagine that it was Anna he had his fingers inside of. His fingers proceeded to pump in and out of the pie rapidly and each time he did the filling would make a lewd squelching sound almost like Anna's pussy would make when she was soaking wet. His cock was rock hard and throbbing, like it wanted to be inside the pie too. Hans was incredibly horny and he hadn't had sex with Anna for days so with any further thought he withdrew his fingers from the pie and unfastened his robe. He rammed his erect cock into the hole that his fingers made and began to move his hips, thrusting into the pie and imagining he was fucking Anna. He envisioned Anna being on all fours while he grabbed her hips and spanked her plump buttocks. Within a few moments he ejaculated into the pie.

"Oh Anna" masculine moans from Hans filled the kitchen. He made sure he wasn't too loud so he wouldn't wake up the castle staff as their quarters were nearby. He withdrew his cock from the pie with a satisfying popping sound. A mixture of cum and filling dripped from his now flaccid cock onto the floor in front of him. He did his robe back up ad looked at the pie which had almost disintegrated from his lustful actions. His ragged breathing soon went back to normal.

"Hans?" A small voice startled him. He spun around to find Anna looking back at him. "What are you doing up at the this time of night?" she asked.

"Oh Anna, darling you're back! I was feeling a bit peckish so decided to come have something to eat." Hans replied. Anna came up to Hans and wrapped her small arms around his neck, covering his face with kisses. "I wasn't expecting you to return so soon." He said.

" Me and Elsa managed to get a earlier ship back to Arrendelle. I've missed you so much, my prince" Anna said. She turned around to find what she assumed was a half eaten pumpkin pie.

"Ooooh this pie looks delicious" Anna said grabbing a spoon. Hans had a horrified expression on his face when he realised what Anna was about to do.

"Anna I wouldn't..." Hans began to say but it was too late. Anna shovelled a large spoonful into her mouth.

"MMmmm yummy!" Anna commented as she savoured the taste. Unbeknown to her it wasn't just pumpkin pie she was tasting.


End file.
